Pillow Talk
by Aly Summerset
Summary: Souma. Erina. A conversation. (smut, but not really)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma, nor any of its characters.**

 **A/N: I don't even know what this is actually. I can't write smut. I can't believe I actually tried, but Sorina is one of those pairings that really have palpable sexual tension. Please forgive my measly contribution to the pairing.**

 **Pillow Talk**

"Tight..too tight Yukihira-kun."

"..Sorry."

"Why are you looking at me as if you want to devour me like a full-course meal?"

"You're not too far from the truth. What was it you said again? About appreciating *lick*

"Aaahh"

Each *suck*

"Haahhh"

And every *lick* component *suck*?"

"Hnggg..Yuki..hira-kun.. .."

"Hey now, this is just the appetizer. I'll make my way down to the main dish."

...

"You okay?"

*muffled* "Of course I am."

"I don't know, you were being uncharacteristically submissive."

"SUBMISSIVE?!"

"Just saying that-" "I'll show you submissive."

"Hey Erina, what exactly- what are you d-doing-urgh-down-arghh…. _ahh"_

 _..._

"How was I?"

"Disgusting."

"Really now? You looked like you were enjoying it, swallowed a whole mouthful too, and almost made me lose it a second-"

"STOP."

"-or third or fourth time. Pretty much lost count after your godly tonge and perky wet mouth.."

"I SAID STOP-"

"did that sucking thing-oof"

"I hate you."*muffle*

"I don't think death by pillow will kill me..or you. What're you even hiding for? We've already seen everything of each other."

"Hmph..mazui."

"Now that sounds familiar. Really, we're doing this again? Ok then."

"You just wait Nakiri. I'll exhaust myself to my limits. And you too now that I think about it. I won't rest till I make it come out of that mouth of yours..oh wait you already did that."

"Heeeeey Erinaaaa, you won't even turn this way? Wow, I didn't think it was possible for human faces to get any redder than my hair, or even spontaneously combust? I wonder if that flush goes all the way down below that blanket, you know me Erina I'm a curious guy, I like to experiment.."

"Why do you call me Erina during..this?"

"It'd be weird to call you Nakiri while doing..this. I mean moaning 'Nakiri' is kinda confusing. It'd be like I was going at it with your cousin. How about you? Why am I still Yukihira-kun? I mean this isn't actually a situation where you'd have to observe proper etiquette."

…

"Erina?"

"Because we're Nakiri and Yukihira-kun to each other."

"I wouldn't mind calling you Erina outside of our *cough* little wrestling matches, except I know you'd mind."

"Of course I'd mind! How many times must I tell you to address me as Nakiri-sama?"

"Yeah, no thanks."

"You had no problem begging me, Erina-sama, earlier to give you what you wanted."

"I'm not a lesser man for doing what any sane red-blooded male would have done in the same situation. Except honestly, I hope I'm the only one you literally brought down to their knees like that."

"..You're the first.."

…

*sigh* "This is why I can't call you Erina outside. You'd distance yourself more than you already have, with your stuck-up, annoying, bitchy attitude, just like now."

"Thank you, you second-rate, pompous, untalented jerkass."

"And yet here we are in your bed together. And since we're being honest, let's just admit that as much as we dislike each other, we are turned on by each other, and we have to deal with that as messed up as that is. So, back to my previous question?"

"Both Hisako and Mito-san just call you by Yukihira."

"My name is Souma."

"I don't want to call you something which Tadokoro-san uses to address you."

…

"Especially in this situation."

"What-"

"And!..To me, it seems like you're more Yukihira than you are as yourself, if that makes any sense."

"Hm..so basically what you're saying is that you don't want to call me by any other name which other girls have used, and you want to possess me as my whole self?"

"What?! How on earth did you come to that conclusion?! Honestly! Don't smirk you smug- I just wanted to try to get along with you for Hisako's sake."

"This is us getting along _very_ well."

"Don't be crude."

"Nah, just being honest. I'm sure Arato would approve at how many times we've gotten along well with each other don't you think? Just like that time in the kitchen or that one time in the bathroom..hmm..was it in the furo or the shower?"

"Arghhh, How did we end up in this situation?!"

"I pinned you down, ripped your lace with my teeth, tied you up with my bandanna, made you writhe and scream-with that volume I'm surprised no one woke up-I can do a step-by-step demonstration once again if you need help remembering?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Anyway what was that about Tadokoro? What does she have to do with this?"

"I've come to respect Tadokoro-san a lot."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you are not that daft Yukihira-kun."

…

"Which brings me to my next point, this has to be the last time Yukihira-kun."

"As the oujo-sama demands." *rustle*

"Eep! Cover yourself Yukihira-kun!"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before. And with what? There's only one sheet. If I take it you'll be cold. More importantly, if I take it you can be sure that I'll make this last time last a lot longer, and as much as I'd love to do just that, dawn's breaking. The rest'll be up in a few hours. I don't know about you, but I'm no exhibitionist like Ishiki-senpai."

"Are you angry Yukihira-kun?"

"I guess at myself. You're right. I'm not stupid or as dense as I'd like to pretend to be. Tadokoro is sweet. She's loyal. She'll always be there for me to return home to. And yet, you, you with your horrible and condescending personality, you who has so far not once acknowledged me, you remain the one I want to give all my food to."

"Yukihira-kmpfhh"

…

…

"..You've never done that before."

*sigh* "How can someone so bitter taste so sweet?"

"My goal hasn't changed."

"I will have you acknowledge my cooking. I will have you say it's delicious coming from your own mouth. Beyond that, I will have you acknowledge me. You'll never acknowledge me, I know that, whether because of your own past, over Arato or Tadokoro or whoever else, or because of who I am, I don't know. I won't wait for you to. It's probably an impossible goal, but I do my best with impossible odds."

"I will have you say 'Souma', from that same mouth you will use to say my cooking is delicious, whether it's because you're shouting at me in reproach, or screaming it in ecstasy."

"So in both instances I'm still raising my voice?"

*shrug* "Can't really imagine you using my name in endearment. Oh, and Erina I won't ever force you to decide when'll be the last time, but precisely because of that reason that I know this'll be far from the last time."

"I mean it! This really will be the last time Yukihira-kun."

"Ok then, but..*creak* that's what you said the last ten or so times we went at it-oops you missed."*thud*

"WE DID NOT GO AT IT THAT MANY TIMES."

"Whatever you say Princess. I'm keeping your pillow hostage for now. You can win it from me in a shokugeki. Oh, and by the way, you should probably wear a turtleneck today. *whistle* Seeya!"

"YUKIHIRA-KUN!"

 **~Owari~**


End file.
